Hammocks
by theycallmetrickstr
Summary: Gabriel and Sam in a to-be-married AU. Sam really likes hammocks. Gabriel really doesn't.


"Gabriel?" Sam asked, running his fingers through the man's hair as he looked down at him.

"Hmm?" Gabriel questioned, eyes flickering away from the furniture catalogue he was flipping through to where Sam held a similar one, opened to the patio and garden furniture section.

"I was thinking, how about a hammock? For the backyard, I mean." Sam was aware a hammock wasn't particularly necessary and the two of them had decided on cutting down on the extras cause maybe they were both a bit of hoarders but come on. A hammock! He'd wanted one as far as he could remember. Gabriel twisted around in Sam's lap to meet his eyes. He squinted for a second before replying.

"Sure, Sammy. If you want one." He returned to his original position of being half propped up on Sam's leg, which looked like all kinds of uncomfortable. Gabriel, however, didn't seem to mind.

"You seem surprisingly unexcited," Sam noted, putting the magazine down. Gabriel shrugged.

"Never liked hammocks much." Sam stared at him incredulously.

"You don't like hammocks? Who are you and what have you done with my fiancé?"

"Oh don't worry sweetheart, you'll have him back in no time. I'm just here to deliver a message. I'm from 2009 and we'd like you to stop stealing our jokes," Gabriel snarked, amused, as he sat up to face Sam.

"Oh, shut up. I just always assumed you'd love hammocks. They seem to be exactly your style."

"Why on Earth would I like them? They're so ... uncomfortable," Gabriel said, affronted.

"They are not! Besides, you were sitting in a definitely uncomfortable a minute ago." Sam defended.

"It so wasn't. You're just not flexible. Hammocks have got holes in them and chafe your skin"

"'S part of the experience. Besides those are the traditional ones. You get them without holes too."

"Doesn't make them any less uncomfortable. However, I will let you waste our hard earned money on it because I love you and you've got those pleading puppy eyes on."

"I have not-" He was cut off by Gabriel's hand, who then proceeded to climb onto Sam's lap and suck on his jaw.

"Yes, you have. Now, I do believe I deserve a nookie for being the world's best fiancé. So put that catalogue away and kiss me."

"With pleasure," Sam said smirking. He threaded his finger through Gabriel's hair and began liking his way into his mouth until they had to pull away to breathe, foreheads against each other. Sam began trailing kisses down his fiancé's throat, pulling sharp pants from Gabriel. After a few moments of silence except for Gabriel heavy breathing and the sound of lips on skin,Sam paused, nosing the red patch forming on his neck.

"Still can't believe you don't like hammocks," he muttered. Gabriel snorted and pulled him up to kiss him again.

"Who knows, maybe you'll change my mind."

Two months later, Sam and Gabriel have settled into their new house with a white picket fence covered in climbing roses around the house, a Jack Russell Terrier named Spot, and a hammock in the backyard. It kind of burned a whole through their pockets but between their jobs as criminal lawyers, the couple was sure they could manage it.

Right now, said couple were cuddled together on the hammock, not asleep but not quite awake either. Gabriel wriggled a bit, moving higher from his position on Sam, who tightened his arms around his fiancé and snuggled closer, decidedly more closer to sleep than Gabriel. Eventually though, his nose began twitching at the feel of Gabriel's hair against it.

Gabriel should've seen it coming. He should've known. Things like this just don't happen. It was too good to be true.

He'd an idiot. He'd naively believed, just for a second, that hammocks weren't so bad.

Oh it was all going brilliantly until then. Sam had bribed him with sweets into getting in the hammock with him and he'd thought 'Well, what could go wrong?' And then Sam, like the big moose he was, took a deep breath of Gabriel's hair and sneezed. Sneezed! Do you know what happens when you sneeze with two people in a single person hammock? Someone ends up with a broken bone, that's what.

And now here he was, in the hospital, with a broken middle finger.

"Oh God, what are my clients going to think? They're going to think I go around flipping the bird to everyone!" Gabriel panicked.

"You do go around flipping the bird to everyone. If not me, some guy you'd manage to piss off would have probably broken it for you," Sam pointed out, receiving a very good imitation of his own patented bitchface in return for his troubles.

"Shut up," Gabriel replied and for a second, Sam could've sworn he heard tears in his voice. Fuck. Of course Gabriel was in pain, he'd just broken his finger and they were yet to put him on painkillers. He felt like the worst to-be husband ever.

"I'm really sorry, babe, I really am," he whispered slinking closer. "But I think I can try making it up to you. I haven't worn the panties in ages, have I?" He was pleased to see the effect it was having on Gabriel, who gulped at Sam's words.

"And the honey is wasting away too. We don't seem to be using it for anything else, so perhaps you wouldn't mind a Sam sundae for dinner?" Gabriel, who seemed to have completely forgotten the fact that he was in pain, shook his head.

"No," he replied, his voice thick. "Wouldn't mind it at all." Gabriel's dark eyes roving over him were enough to interest little Sam and he leaned in to kiss him.

"Excuse me, sirs," A nurse snapped from behind them, clearly thinking about how breaking apart lovesick men was definitely not mentioned in her job description. "I'm here with the painkillers for Mr. Gabriel Novak.


End file.
